More Than Words
by LilTigerTGP
Summary: Rachel would have never thought that in her senior year of high school, she would be engaged to her boyfriend Finn Hudson, and had had a baby boy named Cory in her sophomore year. What kinds of drama will the couple face during their last year of high school? Find out in the sequel to my other fanfic, Complicated!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of many for the sequel of Complicated! This story is called More than Words, that shares the same name as the song More than Words by Extreme. This story will probably be a bit longer than Complicated, or I might make every story based off this series 40 chapters. I'm not really sure yet. **

**Also, a guest asked in the previous story how Finn was able to get everyone out of the auditorium when he proposed to Rachel at their Regionals competition. Actually, everyone was still there, except Rachel was imagining that it was just her and Finn in the auditorium. I hope that clears things up!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rachel, is it true that you will be auditioning for the role of Maria in West Side Story?" Jacob Ben Israel asked as she walked beside Finn, and the reporter was to her right. It was the first day of senior year, and it was every seniors last first day ever. _Well, for some people, _she thought.

"That is correct," she answered, "Now that Kurt and I decided on what school we're going to NYADA - the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts - I need to add some things to my record. I quit my job since this year is going to be hectic enough, and this will be a great experience for me down the road."

"And what are your plans for this year?" the afro-haired kid stuck his microphone in Finn face, which caused him to flinch.

"I'm going to be going to New York too. I was thinking about becoming a teacher, but I'm not really sure what I want to do," he answered seriously. On Christmas last year, he and Rachel discussed ideas for him, and being a teacher sounded like the best option, but like he said, he wasn't really sure now on what he should do.

"Let's go get the scoop on the other glee clubbers," Jacob said it his camera crew once he got all the information he needed. The two teenagers let out a sigh before gazing into each other's eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much a dislike him?" Finn asked.

"Many times," Rachel answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "After school today, you're going to go pick out a suit for the wedding, right?" He had proposed to Rachel on the stage of their Regionals competition back in May, and her answer was yes. The best part was she didn't have to feel pressured saying yes in front of all those people. She really meant her answer to his proposal.

"Yep. And you're going to go trying on your wedding dresses and bridesmaid's too, right?" she nodded back to his question, "Do you mind if I take Cory with me, your dads and my step-dad? He needs a suit too, after all."

"Of course. Cory loves to spend time with his daddy," the brunette said with a smile, "I'll see you after class, ok?"

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

**-complicated-complicated**

"We need start discussing our options, Puck," Quinn told her boyfriend as they walked out of glee club together. She was seven months pregnant now, and the only people that knew were the ones she went to school with. Her parents didn't know either; she hid her bump perfectly. She was worried though that one day they'd actually see it, "I can't keep this baby."

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it?" he asked, "I think we'd be really good parents. If Finn and Rachel can raise a kid, we probably can too."

"They're one of the lucky couples," she admitted. They really were a lucky couple. They had to deal with all the crap that had been thrown at them since that night the two slept together, and they only had occasional fights. The blonde wondered how they did it.

"Did you tell me the other day you didn't know what your big plans were? Our baby girl that's inside you could be your big plans."

"I just want to do something in my life that will make a difference in others," she spoke, not really listening to what he was saying.

"If we raise this baby, we'll be making a difference in her life," for once, Puck was right.

"I think we should go to an adoption agency tomorrow to work this out, ok? Besides, I have to go with Rachel to try on bridesmaid's dresses. I don't know why though. When she gets married I'll be almost ready to have this baby by then," she rolled her eyes at the thought before walking without saying a word to Puck. She had to stop at home before she met up with the others at the bridal store.

**-complicated-complicated-**

Rachel was looking at some of the wedding dresses, trying to search for the prefect one. Shelby, Carole, and the girls from glee club were with her. Her friends were looking at the different options for their dresses, and they seemed to like every single one they saw.

"I think our dresses should be red. What do you think Rach?" Santana asked.

"I don't know..." she answered, continuing to scan every dress she looked at, "Honestly, I don't think you guys should pick a color until Quinn gets here. IT doesn't seem right."

"It'll take her forever to get here though. Should she even be driving now that she's seven months along?" Sugar asked.

"I drove when I was-" Rachel stopped when she saw a dress. Not a dress; _the_ dress. She grabbed the hanger and darted to the dressing room to put it on. She asked Shelby if she could assist her in putting it on, and she said yes.

"Are you ready Rachel?" Tina asked, as everyone waiting for her to exit the dressing room.

"Yep..." the brunette hesitated for a moment, but she took a deep breath and she opened the door. Her dress was a sleeveless snow white, and there were delicate sequins scattered over the bottom.

"Do you like it, Rachel?" her mom asked.

"Yes," she answered, spinning around, her reflection in three mirrors that were in front of her. She felt beautiful in her dress, and that was all that mattered.

"You look beautiful. I had to try on five wedding dresses before I found the right one," Carole commented with a smile, probably thinking about her late husband. She was most likely still getting over the fact that her son was going to get married in under two months.

"This is it," Rachel decided, "this is the dress I'm going to wear on my wedding day."

"Let's go check out bridesmaids dresses!" the girls said as they scurried over to that section of the store. She smiled as watched them looked at each dress carefully. They still had a lot of time before their actual wedding to worry about their wedding dress. For now, all they had to worry about were their bridesmaids dresses. She got her phone out of her purse to call Finn and tell him about the news.

"Hey there," she heard him say on the other line, he seemed pretty happy, "What's up?"

"I found the dress I'm wearing on our special day."

"Can you-"

"It's bad luck if you see me in a dress before the actual wedding," she laughed when she heard him groan on the other line, "Has Noah said anything about Quinn? She isn't here yet."

"Hold on, let me ask," Finn then shouted _Where's Quinn?_ to Noah, and Rachel heard his faint response, "He said she had to stop at home beforehand. Actually, I'm looking at her car right now at the traffic light."

"Well, it's nice to hear that she's on her way now."

"Yeah...wait a minute. A car just honked at her for to go...Quinn, what are you doing? Quinn!" he was practically shouting to himself, but she heard a faint crash on the other line. What just happened? "...Oh god...I gotta go."

"Finn? What's going on? Finn! Please answer me!"

"Quinn just got in a car accident. I have to go - Puck no! Stay in here!" and her fiance hung up the phone.

* * *

**How many of you saw that coming? I hope none of you o3o. Who do you think will make it? Just Quinn? Just her baby? Both of them, or neither of them? I promise you though that this story won't completely revolve around the crash. **

**Coming up in chapter 2: The glee club goes to the hospital once Quinn arrives there. Drama begins to unfold when Quinn's parents find out the truth. **


	2. The Aftermath

**Here's chapter 2! Like I've said before, sorry for the wait! Did anyone else almost cry during the promo for The Quarterback? I did! It was so heartbreaking...**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel drove as fast as the law allowed her to the hospital to find the others. She had Santana and Brittany in her car, while Mercedes, Tina, and Sugar were in Mercedes's car. She heard Brittany and Santana talking in the back, but she mostly ignored it.

"I hope Quinn's baby is ok," Santana said, who for once sounded concerned.

"What baby?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn's pregnant, Britt. Where have you been these past seven months?"

"For three of those months, I was working on my time machine thank you very much," the blonde remarked, sounding a bit angry with her Latina friend.

"Enough! Please stop arguing," Rachel screamed when she suddenly pushed the brake on her car, stopping at a stop sign. She knew they weren't arguing, but it was stressing her out. The former enemies had bonded over Quinn's pregnancy, and knowing that she was in danger of dying actually terrified her. And her baby too...she wondered how their baby was doing. Was she hurt? Was she fine? Her mind was clouded by all the possibilities that could happen.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they rushed into the emergency room, where all the guys from glee club were sitting in the chairs. And Rachel was surprised to see a different side to Noah when she saw him.

He was crying.

"What happened? Is she-" the brunette asked, running up to Finn immediately.

"W-we ha-haven't heard anything yet," Noah answered, choking on his own sobs, "Damn doctors. They're supposed to be keeping us up to date!"

"It'll be o-"

Finn was cut off by Noah screaming, "No, it isn't going to be ok! Did you see the size of those shards of glass _in her face_? Obvously not. And the baby...if something happens to our baby, I...I..."

"Noah!" out of nowhere, the Fabrays came running into the waiting room and ran towards the teenager, "What happened?"

"Qu-Quinn got in a car accident," he stammered while trying to look at them in the eyes. Rachel and Finn shot a glance at each other, knowing that once the doctor came to tell them some news, a fight was going to break out. She looked over at Cory, who was confused with the whole scenery.

"Mama, where we?" he asked. Over the summer, her son had learned how to say the five w's, I, you, me, and we. That was about it though, he was only fifteen months after all. The two parents were still proud of him either way.

"Mama?" Quinn's dad asked.

"Yes, I'm his mother," the brunette answered, keeping her eyes on her son. She didn't want to see the look on his face, since she knew it was probably bad. It was probably going to be worse when he found out about his granddaughter, "We're at something called a hospital, Little Cor. I had you here, and when you were sick we brought you here." Rachel was probably going to have to explain it to him again when he was older, but she might as well start talking to him like he was a five year old.

"Fabray? Is anyone by the name Fabray here?"

"Yes, yes we're right here," Judy Fabray said, directing the doctor with her hand towards the group. Rachel gripped onto her fiance's hand once the doctor came over. She knew emotions were going to be rush over the group of people in a matter of seconds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, as of now, you're daughter's condition is in between stable and severe. Since the car that hit her car hit the driver's side, shards of glass were thrown into her face. One in particular hit her skull it was so deep. She also suffered head trauma, so we decided to put her in a medically induced coma. Otherwise, she should be fine. As for the baby, we had to perform an emergency c-section. Since the baby is only twenty-nine weeks old, we placed her in the NICU in an incubator to help her breathe. For Miss. Fabray's sake, we might keep her comatose for one to two weeks, depending on her condition. As for the baby, she probably won't be released until she's thirty-three weeks."

"Wait a minute, what baby?" Russel asked.

"Your daughter was pregnant at the time of the accident, but like I said we had to perform an emergency c-section. It's not any of my business on what your daughter tells you, though. She's in room 402, so whenever you're ready you can go see her," the doctor walked away, and she watched as the two parents turned towards the group, looking shocked and disappointed.

"What did you do to my daughter?" the older man growled as he looked at Noah, "And when were you going to tell us about the baby?"

"Quinn didn't want to say anything about it, sir. She had been keeping it hidden from you two since February, and she planned on keeping it that way until she had the baby."

"What about the doctor's bills, though?" Judy asked.

"We've been paying for them."

The questions from the two parents kept on rolling, "What did you plan on doing with the baby once it was born?

"Give it up for adoption."

"You can go see Quinn; all of you," all of New Directions started to walk towards the elevator, but her father stopped Puck right in his tracks, "Not you. We need to talk to you."

**-more-than-words-**

It was weird, seeing Quinn in a weak position, while Rachel was in a better one. It wasn't a pretty sight though. She was hooked up to a ventilator to help her breathe. There was a a large gauze pad around her forehead, and small red scars scattered the left side of her face. The blonde's hair was matted, and it looked like it still had a few pieces of glass in it. The brunette went over to her head, and gently pulled the pieces of her hair and put them in her pocket. Her brown eyes flew around the unconscious body, noticing every little detail on her body. There were even scars running along her left arm, including one that was wrapped around her arm. Her baby bump was considerably smaller; it looked like she was only four months pregnant now.

"This is...I can't really describe it now..." Mercedes whispered, looking at the others aswell as Quinn.

"This is my fault," Rachel whispered, "If I hadn't decided to try on wedding dresses today, then she wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not your fault, Rachel," Kurt said, rubbing her arm. "This had to happen for a reason. He parents were probably supposed to find out about her pregnancy this way."

"...And the baby...She was still be fine if it wasn't for me."

"Rach, it wasn't your fault. You have to realize that," this time, Finn spoke. "Like the doctor said, both Quinn and the baby will be fine."

"Maybe. We don't know what's going to happen in a week," she knew she was right. A lot could go wrong in just one week. She wondered what Noah and Quinn were going to do about their baby girl now. Were they going to keep her? Or were they going to put her up for adoption like they had originally planned? It probably all depended on what her parents thought about this. Maybe they were going to make them keep their baby girl, so they could deal with the "mistake" they made. Despite the faact that the same thing happened to her, she couldn't be happier. Finn and Rachel loved Cory with all their heart.

* * *

**The only character I own is Cory Hudson.**

**Coming up in chapter 3: The doctors wake up Quinn from her coma. Will she be ok? **


	3. January or September

**Here's chapter 3! Thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! I'd also like to thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. The Quarterback was so heartbreaking 8c. I cried at the end with Will. Sometimes he's inappropriate with his ways of teacher and stuff (xD) but that scene was heartbreaking. Will and Finn were pretty close, and Will probably considered Finn his son sometimes. Also, the scene with Burt/Carole/Kurt was just horrible to watch (in a good way.) Romy better get an Emmy Nomination for that scene! **

**I don't own Glee. The only character I own is Cory. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Saturday, and it had been two weeks since Quinn's car accident, and the doctors finally decided to "wake her up" from her medically induced coma. Rachel was putting on her skirt then she heard Cory calling her name.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Now that he could talk, he was constantly calling her and Finn. _Especially _at two o'clock in the morning. Him pestering the couple kept them up more than usual, which wasn't a good thing.

"Mama will be right there, Cory!" she got her skirt on quickly and ran into the nursery, seeing her son grasp for her once she entered. She knew when he needed something or not, but now it looked like all he wanted was attention.

"Mama."

"Do you want to see Dada while I finish getting ready?"

"Dada," she was relieved to hear that, but she knew Finn was going to have to deal with his son's repetitiveness.

"Yes?" the taller teenager went into the nursery once he heard his son speak.

"Dada."

"He's your problem now," Rachel smirked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back to her room to get ready. Cory wasn't going to go to the hospital with them today, since their friend would be already overwhelmed today. It was for the best if he didn't' come along.

**-more-than-words-**

They quickly finished getting ready, and headed on their way to the hospital. Noah had been there almost everyday since the accident, visiting his baby in the NICU. He was afraid to see Quinn because of her condition, and her parents really didn't want to see him near her. He didn't tell anyone about his conversation with her parents, which was for the best. It wasn't anyone's business as to what they talked about. The Fabrays had yet to talk to their daughter, though. Rachel wondered how her friend would be once she woke up, since she had missed out on so much. Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, had transferred to McKinley, and she had auditioned for West Side Story for the school's musical. So had Mercedes, and both of them got the part. They would split up the performances evenly so they got their fair share.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Finn questioned.

"I hope so...even though she didn't have any injuries, she'll still be in a bit of pain. That one scar on her forehead probably won't ever go away," she answered, thinking about Quinn. The brunette had been thinking a lot about her future lately, but now wasn't the time to talk about it.

Once they got to the hospital, they went up to the second floor, which is where the general patients were. Everyone from glee club was in the waiting room, and the waited for about twenty minutes before a doctor came and escorted all of them to her room. They wanted to make sure her memory was ok, so they brought all of them as a test kind of thing.

Rachel watched intensely as the doctors removed the tube from her throat, and did everything else they had to do. It was funny that they had to go through college, medical school, an internship, and all sorts of other things just to do simple things like that. It was a relief though that they knew what they were doing.

After a minute or two, everyone was happy to see Quinn's big brown eyes open. One of the doctor's said, "Do you recognize these people?" once she was aware of everything. She slowly nodded her head, which lead everyone in the room to let out a sigh.

* * *

"How long have I been out of it?" Quinn's voice was a bit raspy, but once she had a cup of water it got clearer.

"A couple of weeks," Tina answered.

"What caused the accident? Did I slide over some ice or something?" Ice? What was she talking about? In September, especially in Ohio, snow and ice were very rare. It could happen, but it never did. Maybe she was still a little out of it since she just woke up.

"Ice? No...another car crashed into the driver's side. There's never ice in September," Noah answered.

"September? I thought you said I've been out of it a couple weeks, not nine months," the blonde expressed, a little worried, "Isn't it January?"

"No, it's September," he added.

"It can't be! Rachel, how old is Cory now?"

"He's fifteen months old."

"What...what the hell is going on! Please tell me you guys are just joking!" Quinn started to freak out. She tried to throw herself out of bed, but thankfully a nurse saw her and came in to control her.

What was going on?

**-more-than-words-**

"The doctor just...told us that she has retrograde amnesia," Russel Fabray announced to the group, once he and his wife talked to the doctors.

"What's that?" Puck whispered, slightly shocked.

"Retrograde amnesia is when someone loses memories prior to the accident, and it appears as thought she only remembers up until January of this year. She'll get her memory back eventually, but it will take a long time for it to arrive."

The girl's boyfriend was now horrified, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. If you were to show her her daughter, she wouldn't know who she was."

"Excuse me..." Puck walked away from the scene, walking towards the elevator. He pressed the up button, which took him to the Intensive Care Unit. He had to escape from his world for a little bit to process the news he was just given. He walked into the NICU, and right near the front was "Baby Girl Fabray." The teenager grabbed a stool nearby to sit down beside his daughter. He kinda hated the fact she didn't have a name yet.

"Hey there, baby girl. I just found out some news about your mom. When you meet her soon, she might not remember you. You might be able to recognize her voice, she she won't know who you are. You're so small... I feel bad, I really do. Remember that song I sang to you a couple of days ago? I kinda think that works better now, than when it did then."

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_ There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_ But I continue learning_  
_ I never meant to do those things to you_  
_ And so I have to say before I go_  
_ That I just want you to know_

_ I've found a reason for me_  
_ To change who I used to be_  
_ A reason to start over new_  
_ and the reason is you_

_ I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_ It's something I must live with everyday_  
_ And all the pain I put you through_  
_ I wish that I could take it all away_  
_ And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_ That's why I need you to hear_

_ I've found a reason for me_  
_ To change who I used to be_  
_ A reason to start over new_  
_ and the reason is You_

_ and the reason is You_

_ and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_ I'm not a perfect person_  
_ I never meant to do those things to you_  
_ And so I have to say before I go_  
_ That I just want you to know_

_ I've found a reason for me_  
_ To change who I used to be_  
_ A reason to start over new_  
_ and the reason is you_

_ I've found a reason to show_  
_ A side of me you didn't know_  
_ A reason for all that I do_  
_ And the reason is you _

* * *

**Songs used:**

**The Reason - Hoobastank**

**So, you can probably gather that Puck feels guilty about the accident. He'll probably elaborate more on that in the next chapter.  
**

**Fun fact: I actually planned to use the song The Reason two other times. The first time I planned to use it was when Finn proposed to Rachel in senior year. I scrapped that idea, and then I was going to use it for the scene where Finn apologizes to Rachel and Kurt in If You Only Knew, instead of the song If You Only Knew by Shinedown. I'm glad I finally found a way to use it! xD  
**

**Coming up in chapter 4: Puck takes Quinn to see their baby, and Finchel discuss their wedding plans. **


	4. Beth

**Here's chapter 4! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! I was in a writing mood today, so I was able to get this chapter done quickly. **

**LilDevyl** - **The Fabrays didn't make Puck feel guilty about anything. He kinda feels guilty about the accident, and he feels that he's the whole reason everything that had happened to Quinn in the past seven months is his fault.**

**FinchelFan728 - You'll find out in this chapter :3**

**I don't own Glee. I only own the character Cory. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't think you should show Quinn the baby, Noah. It will be too much," Russel said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Him, Judy, and Puck were sitting in the cafeteria at the hospital. Puck didn't like the food there, so he settled for a candy bar from the vending machine. Him and Quinn's parents were trying to decide if they should let her see her baby girl, even though she doesn't even remember her conception.

"She has a right, though! She's her child!"

"She's going to freak out when she finds out she has a baby," Judy whispered while eating her salad.

"Quinn doesn't have to see the baby, but she has the right to know about her. If you'll let me, I'll tell her," the teenager said, finishing his snack.

"You've done enough," her dad said, "It will be for the best if we tell her."

Puck didn't want them to tell her. _He _wanted to tell her. He was the one that got her into this mess, so he should have been the one to tell her. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and when he took it out of his phone he saw he got a message from Quinn.

_Quinn - Come here asap_

Asap? That wasn't good.

"Uhh...Finn needs me to help him tie his shoes again. Be right back," he made up an excuse so he could get away from Quinn's parents. Puck swiftly made his way up to her floor, and darted to her room. He saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, looking outside the window. "What is it?"

"I just finished taking my first shower...Puck, why is there a huge scar across my stomach?" she asked like an innocent child; her green eyes filled with worry. Now was the time to tell her, regardless of what her parents thought.

"Since you're sitting down, now is probably the best time to tell you," he walked over to the chair beside her bed and took a huge breath before hand, "On Valentine's Day of this year, you decided you wanted to lose your virginity. You felt ready enough, and you wanted me to be your first. We had sex, and about a month later you found out you were pregnant. You told me, and you decided that you didn't want to get rid of it. You kept it a secret for seven months until your car accident. Our baby girl was born twenty-nine weeks premature, and now she's thirty-one weeks."

"What...? I'm a mother?" she murmured while looking at him. Maybe he should have had her parents tell her instead of him, "Why did I keep it a secret? The real question is _how_ did I keep it a secret?"

"The school found out, but you're parents didn't until the accident. You usually hid it behind stuff and you kept pillows on your stomach. And you were afraid that they'd kick you out like Rachel's dads did to her."

There was a five minute pause before the blonde said anything, "I want to see her. Take me to her."

Should he take her to see their daughter? "Your parents said-"

"I don't care what they said. Go get me a wheelchair and take me to see her."

Quinn was always someone who got what she wanted.

Puck crept away with a wheelchair, put her in it, and they traveled down a floor from the elevator to the N/ICU. When he took her over to Baby Girl Fabray, she looked really surprised. Puck was too when he first saw her, "She's so small."

"I know. You can put your hand in there and stroke her if you want," he offered, but Quinn shook her head no. "I've been working on a song for her. Even if we give her up for adoption, I think it's a good name."

"Let me hear it."

_**Puck:**_  
_ Beth I hear you calling_  
_ But I can't come home right now_  
_ Me and the boys are playing_  
_ And we just can't find the sound_

_ Just a few more hours_  
_ And I'll be right home to you_  
_ I think I hear them calling_  
_ Oh, Beth, what can I do?_  
_ Beth what can I do?_

_ You say you feel so empty_  
_ That our house just ain't a home_  
_ And I'm always somewhere else_  
_ And you're always there alone_

_ Just a few more hours_  
_ And I'll be right home to you_  
_ I think I hear them calling_  
_ Oh, Beth, what can I do?_  
_ Beth what can I do?_

_ Beth, I know you're lonely_  
_ And I hope you'll be alright_  
_ 'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_  
_ All night _

"Bethany...or just Beth. What a lovely name," Quinn whispered through her tears. "She's too perfect to be mine. I mean look at her..."

"The name tag says Baby Girl Fabray, so she is your's," Puck smiled.

"We still have time to decide if we want to keep her or not, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Rachel held a cup of mint tea in her hand as she wrote down her essay for Psychology. It was about memory, which ironically applied to Quinn's real life situation. The class was pretty easy; the only reason she took it was because she needed one more credit for History. The house was pretty quiet now, with Finn and Rachel doing their homework in separate rooms so they could concentrate. Whenever they did their homework together, it usually ended with them studying other things instead of their work.

"Mama! Mama!"

And that's when her tea flew right on her hand written essay.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, instantly covering her hand over her mouth. She had to make sure Cory was ok before trying to fix her essay. She walked into the nursery to find her son standing up in his crib, pointing outside the doorway. Usually when he pointed in the hallway it meant he wanted food.

"Damn!"

Oh crap, she shouldn't have said that. Now he was mimicking her. She knew one day, he was going to be a lot of trouble.

"No, no, no Cory! Don't say that! Please don't say that!"

"Damn!" Rachel picked her son from his crib and carefully carried him into the kitchen to get his food ready. It was two o'clock, which was his usual snack time. She grabbed some chopped up strawberries from the fridge and placed them on a napkin for him to pick from. She watched tentatively as he ate the smaller pieces, then the big ones.

"Did I hear Cory cuss?" Finn stepped into the kitchen, scratching his head once he entered.

"Yes, he did. Only because I did. He startled me when he called for me, which caused me to spill my tea on my essay," she explained, stealing one of her son's pieces of strawberry. "And before you say anything about it being hand-written, it looks more professional that way."

"I wasn't going to," he smirked, sitting next to her as he too watched their son eat, "Rach, I've been thinking about the wedding."

"You have?" she asked, "So have I. What have you been thinking about?"

"I think we need to put off the wedding for like, a really long time. Maybe even a year. Please don't hate me," he explained, waiting to hear a backlash from her.

"I've been thinking the same thing. With school, Cory, glee club, and Quinn needing support from all of us, we have too much to do for a wedding in less than a month. Plus, aren't you looking at scholarships to apply for?"

"I'm trying, but I'm not finding any good sports scholarships in New York. I might try for something academically, who knows. When should we move the wedding to?"

"We'll figure that out down the road," Rachel answered, giving her fiance a kiss on his lips.

"Mama! Dada!" they heard Cory say, which made them laugh. Whenever he talked, they couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Song used:**

**Beth - KISS**

**So do you think it was the right decision for Finchel to move the wedding? It was for the best, in my opinion.**

**Also, I have a little spoiler that I'm willing to reveal to whoever wants to find out what it is. Just PM me and I'll tell you. **

**Coming up in chapter 5: Puck and Quinn make a decision about Beth. More Finchel fluff with Cory in the mix as well. **


	5. Something Called Reality

**Here's chapter 5! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! I'd also like to thank you all for being patient for this next chapter to be posted. I promise that next month, when I'm on Thanksgiving break, I'll try to post three chapters. **

**I don't own Glee. I only own the characters Cory, Lila, and Skylar. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We shouldn't be studying in here."

"I think we can handle it."

Finn was going to help Rachel study for a Psychology test she had, and if she got a good grade on it she wouldn't have to a big project if she failed it. That was how the class was usually set up.

"Alright," he flipped to a random page in her study guide. "Explain Chromotherapy and give two examples."

"Chromotherapy is when colors are used as treatment. Ancient cultures such as the Chinese and Egyptian's hade used this type of therapy. Blue was believed to treat pain and soothe illnesses, and red was believed to increase circulation in the body."

"Correct. Next question. True or false: I find you super sexy when you're super smart."

She looked at the smirk on his face, which gave him one back as an exchange. "That's not a question on the study guide, silly."

"Answer the question."

"True," she answered, leaning in to kiss his lips. They were a bit chapped, but once they touched she knew they were moist now.

"What about my parents?" Finn asked, which caused Rachel to laugh.

"They don't live here, remember?" he chuckled once she replied. Their kissing got more intense, and they were about to move to the bed when they heard a cry from Cory's bedroom. "Of course."

"I'll get him this time," he slowly got up and went into his son's bedroom, leaving Rachel alone with her work. She looked over at her desk to see her NYADA application, all filled out and ready to be sent in. She was worried that she'd be denied though. Her grades hadn't really been their best lately; she used to get straight A's but now there was a mix of low A's and B's. Ever since she had Cory, it was harder to focus on her school work at times. NYADA was her only shot... and if she got rejected then she didn't know what she was going to do.

"He seemed to have a bad dream. He's fine now. Hey, are you ok?" Finn asked once he came back. She knew he saw the look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel lied, closing the folder of her application and putting it to the side.

"C'mon, I know that face. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she growled, handing him her study guide. "Now, continue to quiz me."

**-more-than-words-**

Quinn held baby Beth in her arms, looking at all of her features while her parents and Puck watched carefully, "She's so beautiful."

Beth's health had gotten a lot better in two weeks, and she was now 33 weeks old. The doctors decided to let her go off the incubator for about ten minutes so she could actually be held by someone.

"I think it's best if we take her back down to the NICU. In a couple days we'll be able to tell if this little girl is ready to go home," the nurse smile, taking the delicate baby from the blonde's arms and placing her back in what the baby knew was home. Once she was wheeled out of the room, Russel shut the door to look at the two teenagers.

"Well, that was either good news or bad news," he said with a sigh, sitting back down next to Judy. "Have you two made a decision yet?"

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked with a confused look on her face. "I _just_ held her for the first time! How can I make a decision that will change my life forever? Puck...what do you think?"

Puck was jolted out of his daydream, giving everyone a quick glance before going back to the mother of his baby, "What?"

"What should we do about Beth?"

"How the hell should I know?" Puck was always brutally honest. "You yourself said..." He stopped himself before he could answer the question. Everyone's eyes burned on his once he stopped in mid-sentence.

"Said what?" Judy asked.

"W-what did I say?" the blonde repeated her mother's words.

"Rachel told me that you told her that regardless of what I thought, you were going to give the baby up for adoption. You wanted to give it to parents that were financially secure unlike her and Finn. You said you wanted to give Beth an actual shot at life, and you'd become successful while Finn and Rachel are stuck in this 'dead end town.'"

"I said that?" Quinn whispered with a teaspoon of guilt laced in her voice. "W-why?"

"Once you found out you were pregnant, you acted like a jerk again like you did when Rachel found out she was pregnant," Puck explained simply. She let out a sigh as she started to pick at her nails. He had noticed over the past couple a months that she picked up that nasty habit. "We don't have to make a decision today, Quinn."

"No, we need to do it today. Mom, dad, can you give us a minute please?"

* * *

Rachel decided to call Lila to see how she was doing. They had met almost a year ago at a Halloween store at the mall, and she also met Lila's two year old daughter named Skylar. The brunette picked up her phone, called Lila's number, and quickly got a hold of her.

"Hello?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Hey, Lila. It's me, Rachel Berry," she always loved saying her last name with her first name, she felt more professional.

"Oh, hey Rachel. It's been awhile," she commented, still whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked in the same tone as Lila.

"I just got Skylar to go to sleep, and I don't want to wake her up. She's a light sleeper," she said with a small laugh.

"Ah," Rachel understood now. "So, how are you? Are you finally happy to be out of high school?" Last year, Lila was a senior, and she had graduated in May.

"Good..." she responded, but her voiced trailed with sadness.

"What's wrong? Do you have a lot of homework or something? If so, I can call you tomorrow or something."

"No, it's not that. I kinda miss school...Rachel, I'm not in college," Lila said with a sigh.

Rachel silently responded on the other line. Lila seemed pretty smart when they met...then again, she was in a sophomore class during her senior year, "Were you not accepted or something?"

"No, I just didn't apply. I don't have time for school, I have to work to support myself and Skylar. Who knows if I'll ever get into college... Crap. Skylar woke up. I gotta go. Talk to you later, Rach," and she hung up. Rachel felt bad for her friend. She had Finn and her dads to help support her, while Lila just had herself. In a way, she was lucky. What if she was right? She didn't know if she was going to be able to handle a two year old and school all at the same time. She probably should have thought things through before she mailed in her NYADA application earlier today.

**-more-than-words-**

"Do you think we can raise her?" Quinn asked. "You and me?"

"We'd be rockin' parents, you and I," Puck answered with a smile, which caused her to react the same way.

"I know that, but can we really do it? I don't think my parents would really be supportive if we decided to keep her. They love me, but they don't love the fact that I got pregnant and I didn't tell them."

"Who cares what they think? In June, we're going to be graduating from high school, and we'll be free."

"I have a feeling that you told me your reasons to keep her before," Quinn said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I did. It's true though," Puck tried to reason with her.

"You may be free now, but I'm not. Plus, we don't know where either of us will be in a year, five years even, from now. Your pool cleaning business isn't going to do that well in Ohio. I don't know, Puck, I don't know."

_She's right_, he thought, _What was I thinking?_

"I just don't want to give her up, though," he let out another sigh, which he seemed to do a lot lately.

"I don't either, but don't you think it's for the best?" she asked. He didn't answer.

"So...I guess this means we're giving her up."

"Yeah. I guess we are."

* * *

**So, Quick decided that they weren't going to keep Beth. Do you think they made the right decision? **

**Coming up in chapter 6: A scout from Ohio State comes to a football game at McKinley. Finn and a couple guys applied for the football scholarship there. Who will receive it? Quick also go through some potential parents for Beth, and they'll pick her adoptive parents. **


	6. Open Adoption and A Possible Scholarship

"Are you nervous?" Rachel asked Finn, preparing Cory some lunch.

"No, not really," he replied while grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. "I've played in a football game before."

"I just hope they realize that you were the only one last year to actually score a touchdown," a recruiter for Ohio State University was coming to McKinley to see the football game coming up on Wednesday. He had a scholarship worth four years there, and it would be such a relief for the small family. They needed every little bit of money they could get to help get them through college. That is if they get accepted to college. "Maybe I'll hear from Ohio State sometime soon, too."

Rachel decided to apply for a few other colleges besides NYADA, despite her dreams to go to New York. She wanted to remain close to her parents though, just like Finn wanted to do the same.

"It's not just about a touchdown, though. It's also not just about statistics, agility, and speed. They're going to look at my academics too," he mentioned.

"True," she agreed. The brunette really didn't think about it that much. She wasn't one to really pay attention to football; all of her focus was on Finn. She gave Cory his lunch, and got an idea. "Do you wanna sing for Cory?"

"Sure, what song are you thinking of?" she whispered something in his ear. "Great choice."

_**(Finn)**_

_I really hate to let this moment go _  
_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow _  
_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this _

_**(Finn and Rachel)** _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? _  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_We can make forever feel this way _  
_Don't you wanna stay? _

_**(Rachel)** _  
_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast _  
_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last _  
_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye _

_**(Finn and Rachel)** _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? _  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_We can make forever feel this way _  
_Don't you wanna stay? _

_**(Rachel)** _  
_Oh yeeah _

_**(Finn)** _  
_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby _

_**(Rachel)** _  
_That it feels so perfect, baby _

_**(Finn and Rachel)** _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_Don't you wanna hold each other tight? _  
_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? _  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while? _  
_We can make forever feel this way _  
_Don't you wanna stay? _

_**(Rachel) **_  
_Don't you wanna stay _

_**(Finn and Rachel)** _  
_Yeah!_

Cory clapped his hands together as a response, which made his parents beam. They knew he loved their duets, and so did they.

**-more-than-words-**

"Ms. Fabray, you know you two don't have to make a decision tonight, or even tomorrow. You can as long as you need to," Quinn and Puck were talking to a social worker at the hospital, and quite frankly the blonde really didn't want to hear her crap now. She wanted to alone with Puck and she wanted to make a choice tonight.

"Have you ever put your child up for adoption? I highly doubt it. So please let me and my boyfriend decide which set of parents are getting our child, and leave us _alone_."

"Quinn-"

"No, just shut up Puck. Just shut up," she snapped at him while looking at another couple in the folder they had been given.

"Very well," the social worker responded ever so pleasantly. She closed the door behind her, and now the room was filled with silence.

"Look at this couple, they're so happy. Their pearly white smiles and their bright eyes. They know that one day they're going to get the baby they've always dreamed of. Meanwhile, you've got a teenage couple that's losing a child. Our faces aren't that happy, are they?" Quinn asked, looking at her boyfriend. He shook his head, looking at the floor. "I thought so."

"Are you sure you want to give her up for adoption?" Puck asked.

"Yes. It my sound like I don't want to, but it's for the best," she said. It was killing her inside that she had to give up her daughter, but she knew that ten years from now her life would be better than if they kept her. "Alright, here's a couple. We'll each look at one, then we'll switch, and we'll rate them."

She had him one application before she grabbed one for herself. She finished reading before Puck did, then switched. He was the first one to speak up. "I don't like this one. I don't like the first one I read either."

"Now you're acting like me. This one seems nice, they have a Golden Retriever. Those dogs are so nice and loveable. They live in Columbus; she's a teacher and he's a real-estate agent. They also have a two year old daughter. They seem like a good family."

"Fine, let's pick them then. If you say they look like a good family, then let's do it."

"Puck, please don't act that way," Quinn sighed.

"I'm being serious. If they seem like a good couple, then let's pick them."

"Alright, we'll tell the social worker in the morning."

* * *

"Good luck out there tonight," Rachel said, giving Finn a kiss before he walked into the locker room at school. Tonight was the night that would decide Finn's future, and she hoped that he was lucky tonight. She had to perform for the school's musical tonight, so she couldn't be there to support him. All throughout her performance though, he was on her mind. And Cory of course, since he was in the audience as usual watching his mom perform some of her favorite songs.

Once it was over, her and Carole went straight home. They wanted to surprise Finn when he got back, since Burt was at the football game watching him.

"So, how do you think it's going at the game?" Rachel asked, shutting the door to Cory's nursery behind her. It was past his bedtime, so she had to put him in bed straight away.

"It's probably going really well. I don't' want to jinx anything," Carole answered with a smile. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course! What is it?"

"How are _you?_" her voice was serious now. That was the first time in a really long time that someone asked her that question.

"How am I? To be honest, not so good," the brunette answered, sitting at the dining room table. The older woman sat next to her and patted her hand gently. "My grades aren't the good at the moment. I'm getting a C in French 4. A C! I never gotten a C in that class before. Ever since Cory's turned one, he's been waking up a lot in the night. It keeps Finn and I up, which causes us to be tired and we can't focus."

"Raising a child at seventeen isn't easy. And to think, you still have to deal with college. Cory will be in school when your almost done with college, so it'll get better eventually," she explained, which made Rachel feel a bit better.

"We're here!" Burt shouted from the kitchen, which lead to both women shooting up from their seats, waiting to see Finn. He stepped in behind Burt with a frown on his face.

"Oh no..." the younger girl whispered, walking over to her boyfriend quickly to give him a hug. "What happened?"

"Well, the recruiter talked to all of us privately after the game. Out of three guys that applied for the scholarship, I was the second one to go. He talked to me for about a minute or so," he stopped talking, but he didn't sound finished. "And...Guess who's going to Ohio State!"

"Yay!" everyone exclaimed with joy, giving him a huge hug. She couldn't have been happier for her fiancee.

**-more-than-words-**

"Quinn and Puck, this is John Tisher, Cassidy Tisher, and their two year old daughter Elise," the social worker introduced them to the family that was adopting Beth today. Their little girl was going to live with someone else.

"Hello, nice to meet you," the couple said in illusion with their parents, who were with them. Puck didn't want his mother to be there because she might feel hurt, but she wanted to see her grandchild.

"Before we go through the paper work, we wanted to ask you a question," John asked, sitting next to his wife, looking at the two teenagers.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know what kind of adoption you wanted to choose. Open or closed? We're fine with whichever one you want," Cassidy answered.

"Um, we really didn't talk about it..." Quinn whispered, looking at her boyfriend. "What are you willing to negotiate for an open adoption?"

"Probably on weekend a month, we'll bring her to see you for a weekend or you can come see her, depending on what your schedules are."

"That sounds good, I guess," Puck answered, each of them nodding.

"Alright, here's the paperwork," the social worker handed them the forms first to sign, then the married couple. "Alright, all we need now is the baby. Would you two like to say goodbye to her?"

"No..." Quinn said with a sniffle. Even though it was an open adoption, she was still upset. A nurse went to go get Beth, and brought her back into the small conference room quickly. The blonde watched as her daughter was being handed into someone else's arms. "Did you have a name picked out for her?"

"We had a few names in mind, why?" John asked.

"Can you call her Beth please? That's what we've been calling her over these past few weeks."

"Beth..." Cassidy whispered. "I like it."

"We'll take good care of her, we promise. We won't let anything happen to your little girl."

* * *

**Are you happy Finn got the scholarship? I think it's nice that he did.**

**Coming up in chapter 7: Fast forwarding to January 2012. Rachel finds out some news in regards to her applications and something causes Quinn to get her memory back.**


	7. Welcome Back

**Here's chapter 7! Sorry for the delay! I was busy doing a project for my French class over the weekend, so I didn't have to time to finish this chapter. Besides that, thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and alerts!**

**I don't own Glee. I only own the character Cory Hudson.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel sat by the living room window as she quietly did her homework, watching the snow fall from the sky. It was now January, and she hadn't heard anything from the colleges she had applied for. She was starting to get worried; what if she wasn't accepted? She knew she wasn't going to get a letter from NYADA until next month, but she wondered about her application to Ohio State. If she didn't get there and got accepted to NYADA, what was Rachel going to do? Or more importantly, what were Rachel and Finn going to do? They needed to raise Cory together, and if they didn't there would be complications in their relationship.

"Mama," Cory's voice alarmed her, waking her up from her daydream. He walked towards her without anything on his feet, which worried her. It went away once he grabbed her arm and hugged it gently.

"Thank you Little Cor," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where are your socks? You should always wear them around the house."

"Ask Dada," he replied with the same smirk his dad always owned with pride.

"I told him yesterday when his grandpas' were watching him that if he was good, he could walk around the house without his socks on," Finn explained, walking into the living room towards Rachel. He then got down on the floor and sat next to her.

"It's snowing outside Finn! He's going to get a cold!" she said, sitting her son down in front of them. "This one time won't hurt, though." She let out a sigh as she continued her school work.

"Are you ok?" he asked, placing his arm around her.

"Not really. I'm really worried if I'm going to get an acceptance letter for Ohio State or not. What if I don't get accepted, and I get accepted into NYADA? What will we do about Cory?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"We'll cross that bridge if we need to," he answered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I really think we should talk about it now. I mean," Rachel looked at Cory. "Look at that face! I'd miss his face every day if I couldn't see him. Wouldn't you feel that same way?"

"No kidding," Finn answered with a sigh. "I even miss him when we're at school. I don't know how I'd be able to handle not seeing him for a whole day, let alone longer than that."

"Well, I could take him for the summer months, and right before school starts I can bring him back to Ohio..." her suggestion was bad, and she knew it was before she even said it. It was the only think she could think of, though.

"That wouldn't work...the only time you'd' see him are on holidays, and that's sounds like what divorced parents do," Finn sighed. They sat in silence for a moment until they heard a knock on the front door. The brunette shot up from her seat and jogged over to the door. She opened it, and standing in front of her was Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, how's it -"

"I remember."

"You what?"

"I remember."

**-more-than-words-**

Quinn scanned the aisles of the drugstore aimlessly, searching for cough syrup for her parents. A cold was spreading around Lima, and her mom and dad happened to catch it. She was forbidden to see them; they didn't want her to her sick. Once she found the aisle, she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She took it out of her pant pocket, and she saw her mom texted her.

"Once you pick up some cough medicine, can you get your father and I some soup at the store? Your dad would like tomato soup, and I'd like some chicken soup," Quinn read silently. She didn't like to make more than one stop in the wintertime, but it was for her parents. The blonde grabbed a box of daytime pills and nighttime pills for a cold. At the cash register she grabbed a pack of Reese cups. For some reason, she had developed a huge craving for those lately. She shrugged it off, ignoring why she was having such a desire for a certain type of food. It was natural for anyone to get food cravings.

She got into her car quickly, and slowly began to drive to the store. There was a ton of salt on the road, which relieved her. When Quinn reached the red light, she fiddled around with the radio until she found something she liked.

_"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. __That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. __Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now.__That's what you get for waking up in Vegas,"_ Quinn sang along with a Katy Perry song she knew really well. She saw the cars up ahead of her slowly start to move again, so she did the same. A few seconds later though, all the cars stopped. The blonde almost rear-ended the car in front of her, but she hit the breaks and it caused the car to stop abruptly. The back of her head hit the back of her head rest, and it swiftly went back into the same position as before.

"Ow..." Quinn whined, rubbing her neck. _That really hurt. _Flashes started to appear in her mind after she blinked a couple times. One was of her and Puck before they had sex, a pregnancy test in her hand, yelling at Rachel before Regionals, and singing at Nationals in New York. The last one she was a car rushing towards her car, and that was it.

"Oh my god..." she whispered as all the flashes played in her head again as if they were on repeat. They finally stopped when she heard the car behind her honking it's horn. She drove once she heard it, but she quietly cried as she made her way to the store. She remembered nine months of her life in just a few seconds. It was too intense for her now. She had to talk to someone right now or else she'd probably break down in the grocery store.

**-more-than-words-**

"Woah..." Finn said as he sat on the chair in the living room with Cory on his lap. Rachel walked back into the living room with a cup of tea in her hand for Quinn once she finished the story. "You remember everything that happened from January 2011 to September 2011, everything that you lost?"

"Yep..." she answered, taking a sip of her tea. "Rachel, I'm so sorry I said that stuff to you. You two are doing a wonderful job raising your son."

"It's alright. That's all water under the bridge now," the brunette said, rubbing her friend's arm. It had been almost a year since that happened, and sure it hurt her, but she got over it.

"Now that I remember the events leading up to me having sex with Puck, I really wish I hadn't done it. One good thing came out of it though: Beth. Otherwise, I think I should have waited," she leaned back into the couch, breathing softly. She heard something outside and cautiously got up to go towards the front door. She then realized the mail arrived, seeing as the mailman was walking down the driveway. She opened up the mail slot from inside to find a late Happy Holidays card from one of Finn's relatives, a couple of bills, and a letter from Ohio State. She threw everything on the side table except for the letter. Quinn asked, "What is it Rachel?"

"It's a letter from Ohio State," she gazed at her boyfriend and fried for a moment. "I don't want to open it. I'd rather wait and open it hen I get my NYADA letter."

"You have to open it, Rach," Finn spoke up. "Our family's fate is in that letter. If it's bad news, we need to start thinking about what we're going to do about Cory."

"You're right," the brunette ripped the letter open like a dog, but took the piece of paper out of the envelope nonchalantly. She read the letter quickly, looking up at everyone in the room.

"Well?" Quinn asked breathlessly.

"I got in," Rachel said with a grin. Finn and Quinn cheered for her quietly, which was the complete opposite of how everyone reacted to Finn getting in. Her son's ears were sensitive, and they didn't want to ruin them. She was happy that she got into Ohio State, but it didn't feel right. She felt like she belonged in New York, not in Ohio.

* * *

**Songs used:**

**Waking Up in Vegas - Katy Perry.**

**Are you happy Rachel got into OSU? Or are you hoping she'll still go to New York if she's accepted into NYADA? Post what you think in the reviews!**

**Coming up in chapter 8: Finn and Rachel schedule a double date with Lila and her new boyfriend. Rachel notices something different about her friend, which causes her to become concerned. **


End file.
